hogwarts_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Seti Fortunius
Seti Fortunius is the current Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Transfiguration and Advanced Transfiguration. A broken soul mending himself through the love and compassion he has for the students of the school he holds dear to his heart. Biography His mother was Madam Pythos an Oracle in Greece, and my Grandmother was Madame Sinestra. His Mother feel in love with a man and became impregnated with Seti, when his mother told her husband she was pregnant with a son, his father was horrified and left. As nine months passed and Seti was born, gifted as both Seer and Oracle. His gifts were the strongest within the family. As Years passed I grew up not knowing my father and taught by my Mother and Grandmother how to use my gifts and I was home schooled. As he grew up, his skills improved but there was a cost to them, being touched. As if someone touched him, his skin burned as if being tortured and fell into a trance like state and has numerous visions of both Past, Present and Future Events. As many people avoided touching him since that, and wondered why it was so. As upon his Eleventh birthday, both his mother and Grandmother were Murdered. And was accepted to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but after hogwart he was captured, whipped and beaten for ten years until he escaped and applied to teach at Hogwart's as Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration..Accepted by the Headmistres, Kinsley. Becoming Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Seti has learned to slowly trust others..but considers Kinsley someone who he can utterly trust and considers as a close friend to him. Personality Seti almost constantly exuded magnanimity and sternness and was held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all students and staff. Tolerating neither audacity nor silliness from his pupils and was known to turn cold towards people who said or did things in front of him that were stupid, or if he thought they were trying to be funny. Valuing bravery highly, thinking cowardice a heavy flaw. Despite his loyalty to his house, though, and a fair-minded person, Seti does not have an issue docking points from students in his own House when he saw it must be done so. Not afraid to speak his mind and showed quite a sharp tongue, especially during arguments. For the most part, though, Seti usually maintained great emotional composure, without being indifferent. Although he is not always particularly personable, Seti could be very warm and supportive during times of trouble or loss and cares a great deal about his students, both personally and academically. A devoted instructor of Transfiguration classes, Seti highly respected the specific branch of magic, and considered it to be more complex and sophisticated than all others, though he does respect most others just as much. Having a temper that can reveal itself on occasions when he is angrily flustered. All and all, Seti earned a great deal of admiration, and not a slight amount of fear, from his peers and students. Category:Staff Category:Deputy Headmaster/Deputy Headmistress Category:Professor Category:Transfiguration